To My Youth
by Aurelia Witch
Summary: Jaemin. Perlahan dan pasti namanya memudar di pikiran para penggemarnya, dipikiran sahabatnya, dipikiran kekasihnya serta di hatinya. Jeno. Perlahan dan pasti menemukan kebahagiaan lain disamping kekasihnya. Dalam perubahan yang konstan, melupakan Jaemin. Nomin / Jaeno / NCT. Noren Shipper dilarang masuk


**To My Youth**

CHAPTER 1/2

Warning! YAOI, **Typo(s)** , mengandung hal yang dapat menyinggung.

Pair! Jeno x Jaemin

 **NOREN SHIPPER DILARANG MASUK**

NCT adalah punya Sment, saya cuma pinjem nama dan gejolak cinta yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain (?)

Ada sedikit curhatan aku dibawah. Kalau mau baca, silahkan~

.

Happy Reading

.

Jaemin menghela napas pendek ketika video yang terputar di ponselnya berhenti. V-live kali ini sudah selesai dan keenam teman-temannya melakukan perkerjaannya dengan baik. Semakin lama, sepertinya mereka semakin terbiasa dengan kamera serta mengerti bagaimana menjadi seorang entertainer yang semakin profesional. Berbeda dengannya yang baru akan memulai semuanya kembali dari awal. Dari seperti tidak pernah ada masa lalu tentang Na Jaemin yang pernah debut bersama NCT Dream.

Lelaki manis itu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Mengistirahatkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa untuk beberapa saat sebelum Jungwoo datang lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

Jaemin mengangguk kecil. Ia bangun lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya bersama Jungwoo. "Aku mau istirahat ya hyung."

"Iya. Istirahatlah."

Melihat mata Jaemin yang kehilangan semangatnya, Jungwoo memilih tak banyak bicara. Dia bukan orang yang pandai membuat orang lain kembali bersemangat. Pun Ia juga tak tau pasti apakah kehadirannya dibutuhkan oleh Jaemin atau tidak. Jungwoo tau apa yang membuat adiknya itu bersedih tapi Ia tak bisa membawa penawar kesedihan itu.

Ponsel Jaemin bergetar diatas meja. Nama kontak seseorang terpampang disana.

"Halo, Jeno."

.

Jaemin menutupi dirinya dalam kegelapan. Lampu kamar ia padamkan, lalu bersembunyilah ia dibawah gulungan selimut. Menangis terisak sampai ingusnya berceceran. Persetan dengan kasurnya yang akan basah atau jika seseorang menemukannya dalam keadaan hancur begini. Dia tidak peduli.

Dalam keadaan yang sebegini sedih, dia mulai berpikir tak wajar, yang sewajarnya dipikirkan oleh anak remaja belasan tahun.

 _Kenapa tidak menghilang saja aku ini? Duniaku gelap. Terlepas dari bagaimana aku memperlakukan diriku sendiri –menutup rapat pintu, memadamkan lampu, bergelung dalam selimut- dunia ini memang telah berbuat kejam. Apakah rasanya akan lebih baik kalau aku mati saja? Toh, tak ada yang berubah. Semuanya sama! Aku tetap sendiri._

Jaemin terus terisak sampai tak menyadari lampu kamarnya telah dinyalakan oleh seseorang.

"Nana?"

Panggilan itu langsung membuat tubuh Jaemin bereaksi. Dia terduduk di tempat tidurnya dan menyikap selimut tebalnya.

"Nana, kau- kenapa?" Sosok itu segera menutup pintu ketika melihat kondisi Jaemin yang tidak baik.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Jaemin dengan nada dingin. Membuat laki-laki lain di kamar itu agak tersentak.

"Jungwoo hyung memberitahuku kau murung. Aku datang untuk menemanimu." Jeno mendekat lalu duduk di hadapan Jaemin. Tangannya bergerak meraih tangan Jaemin lalu menggenggamnya. "Jadi kenapa?"

Jaemin mengalihkan pandangannya ke tembok kosong di seberang. Ia berusaha menghindari kontak mata dari Jeno. Seperti jika sekali saja dia lengah dan melihat sosok itu sekarang, pertahanan terakhirnya akan runtuh dan Jaemin takut hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya adalah Jeno memandangnya aneh serta egois.

Jeno tak berhenti berusaha membujuk Jaemin. Dipanggilnya nama kecil Jaemin sekali lagi dengan lembut. "Nana..."

"Menyenangkan ya hari-harimu?" ucap Jaemin pada akhirnya. Ada sarkasme di dalamnya yang membuat Jeno menghabiskan sedikit waktu untuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Lalu laki-laki bermata sipit itu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Iya. Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau Nana juga ada."

Jaemin mendengus kesal. Dihempaskannya tangan Jeno yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Bohong!" Jaemin membentak. Dia mengatur napasnya yang memburu karena emosi, tapi tak membantu. Jeno membatu di tempatnya setelah mendengar bentakan Jaemin.

"Na... Hei, dengarkan aku-"

"Kau baik-baik saja Jen! Kau bersenang-senang disana dan lagi, selamat ya kau sudah mendapatkan penggantiku!"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Na..." Jeno bergerak maju untuk merengkuh Jaemin. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang terluka begini. Namun Jaemin menolaknya. Ia segera menepis tangan Jeno dan bergerak mundur untuk menghindarinya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

Jeno menutup matanya sejenak demi menahan emosi. Benar, dia memang pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Jaemin padahal dia seratus persen tahu diri. Kemana percakapan ini akan mengalir, dia tahu persis.

"Kau membicarakan Renjun."

"Tepat sekali. Bukankah dia sangat menawan Jeno? Cukup manis, punya kepribadian yang kuat dan mandiri. Pasti menyenangkan sekali bersandar padanya."

"Jaemin kau sedang emosi. Pikiranmu kacau."

Kacau. Jaemin membatin. Itulah yang dia rasakan setahun belakangan. Kacau dan kesepian. Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengerti betapa menyiksanya kondisi 'kacau' itu? Bahkan Jeno, orang terdekatnya. Yang dia harap bisa menyokongnya dan berpihak padanya kini malah membuat kekacauan terbesar dalam hidup Jaemin.

"Iya! Aku kacau, Jen! Itu semua karenamu! Bisa-bisanya kau menatap orang lain sedalam itu disaat kau tahu, kekasihmu ini bisa melihatnya! Kau menatap Renjun seperti menatapku dulu, menurutmu kenapa aku tidak boleh jadi sebegini kacau?"

"Jadi kenapa? Kau menuduhku berselingkuh dengan Renjun!? Aku dan dia hanya settingan marketing Jaemin!"

"Begitu pula kita dulu kan!? Itu yang membuat kita bersama, apa kau lupa!?"

 _Itu yang membuatku takut Jeno. Kau goyah karena terbiasa. Begitulah dirimu. Jika Renjun lalu punya perasaan yang sama sepertiku padamu sekarang, maka selesai sudah._

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana? Terlihat depresi dan menyendiri di depan kamera agar fans-fansmu itu lega? **Ah... Jeno sangat kesepian tanpa Jaemin, ah... Jaemin begitu berharga untuk Jeno sampai dia berubah jadi pendiam** , atau- **aku harap Jaemin segera kembali karena Jeno selalu sedih**. Begitu!? Kau mau imageku berubah menjadi laki-laki kesepian dan pemurung dengan tidak dekat dengan siapapun? Harusnya kau berterima kasih pada Renjun karena berkat dia aku tidak kesepian dan tetap bisa merasa senang. Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, seharusnya kau bahagia melihatku bahagia."

Jaemin terdiam. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar entah menandakan apa. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat dan berusaha menahan air matanya yang siap jatuh. _Berterima kasih pada Renjun katanya._

"Aku ingin... dengan orang-orang melihatmu, mereka akan segera mengingat namaku dan mengingat bahwa ada seorang Jaemin di NCT Dream karena dulu kita sangaaaat dekat." Ternyata memang dulu. Ternyata kedekatan mereka hanya terbatas pada kata dulu dan tak berlanjut hingga sekarang. Ternyata memang hanya masa lalu. "Tapi sekarang setiap kali orang melihatmu, mereka akan berpikir betapa lucunya hubunganmu dengan Renjun. Lalu... laki-laki itu akan benar-benar muncul di sebelahmu dan kalian akan tertawa bersama."

Jeno masih mempertahankan emosinya. Menurutnya, Jaemin sangat egois. Dan benar, Jaemin memang EGOIS.

"Aku sedih melihatnya, Jeno." Kalimat itu hanya bisikan disertai tatapan pedih yang datang kejap mata. Detik berikutnya, Jeno mendapati dirinya didorong kasar.

"Pergi!"

Jaemin mendorong tubuhnya hingga keluar kamar.

"Jaemin, Jaemin tunggu! Kita belum selesai."

Jeno tentu saja berontak tapi entah karena keinginan kuat atau emosi tengah menguasai Jaemin, tenaganya jadi begitu kuat.

"Nana..."

"Kita selesai!"

Setelah itu pintu kamar tertutup dengan kasar. Jeno terdiam di tempatnya untuk mencerna kalimat itu. Apa artinya mereka...

"Na Jaemin!"

Jaemin masih mendengarkan panggilan Jeno dari balik pintu sementara Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil menangis. Kekasihnya sendiri bahkan tidak paham apa yang dia rasakan. Apakah rasa sakit di punggungnya, perasaan kesepian, dan perasaan dilupakan yang selama ini dia terima masih belum cukup sampai Jaemin harus pula merasakan patah hati? Lengkap sudah.

 _Apakah, akan lebih baik jika aku menghilang?_

.

.

TBC

.

 **[Sebenernya aku ini Markmin/Jaeno shipper. kkkk~ labil. Tapi sungguh, menurutku Jaeno lebih terlihat nyata. Gimana ga nyata? Udah temenan dari curut -silahkan cari sendiri fotonya di internet- sama minirookies lain, sekolah bareng, sekelas, temen sebangku, pulang pergi sekolah bareng, jajan bareng, jagain Hina bareng-bareng juga. Yasalam... kurang apa lagi? KURANG DUKUNGAN SM ENTERTAIMENT. wkwk**

 **Awalnya aku sadar sih SM maketingnya Markhyuck sama Jaeno/Nomin ini dari awal Minirookies. Dan aku sadar Jaeno bukan sekedar couple marketing SM aja. mereka bespren, hiks... Tapi semua berubah sejak Jaemin cidera! jeng jeng jeng!**

 **fak! (sungguhan ngumpat) Jeno tanpa pemanasan langsung ngegas ke Renjun. Ga ada angin, ga ada ujan, jaman cuwinggam juga mereka B aja, sekarang kek celana sama permen karet (?). Yang dulu partnernya Jeno photoshoot Jaemin, sekarang jadi Renjun. Yang dulu fanservice Jeno sama Jaemin, sekarang sama Renjun juga. Semua baru berawal di era My first and last, sebelumnya entah aku yang ga perhatiin atau terlalu fokus sama Nomin, Noren itu... sangaat sedikit moment mau di photoshoot atau di panggung. (Lu yang ga liat. Peak)**

 **aku rasa statement aku akan mengundang fanwar, tapi diawal aku udah kasih peringatan untuk Noren shipper ya.**

 **Terlepas dari aku yang Jaeno shipper dan ga suka sama Noren (Yes. I'm Sorry... Tapi aku ga bisa bohong sama diri sendiri), aku tetap cinta Renjun. He is a cutie pie...**

 **Tapi aku ga suka caranya! Aku ga suka Renjun seakan menggantikan posisi-posisi Jaemin.** _ **Jaemin deserve better!**_ **Aku juga merasa Jeno sebagai orang yang paling dekat sama Jaemin 'seenggaknya' bisa mengingatkan fans kalau** _ **Hey! This is me! Jaemin's bestfriend, iya Jaemin yang dulu bisa muter di hoverboard 10 puteran! B**_ **ukan malah mengasosiasikan dirinya pada hubungan manis luarbiasabikindiabet bersama Renjun.**

 _ **I know...**_ **Jeno tidak punya pilihan lain selain diam tentang Jaemin. Dia juga -mungkin- tidak bisa menolak ataupun mau menolak dipasangkan sama Renjun (SM mah gini, slight humu-humuan). Dia juga SANGAT BERHAK untuk tetap punya teman baik selain Jaemin.**

 **Tapi (lagi!?) melihat gimana Jaemin sekarang bahkan banyak dilupakan sama fans (aku syok saat lihat video tentang NCT dream di youtube, nyebut profile anggotanya dan Jaemin gak dimasukin. SO SAD!), terus teman terdekatnya di Dream punya teman dekat baru, dan si Leader selalu menyelipkan angka 6(ENAM) di letter-letternya, aku... ya... ngerti lah gimana perasaan seorang ibu ini kan?**

 **Tujuan aku bikin Fanfic ini bukan untuk memojokkan suatu couple (padahal iya. fak.), tapi lebih pingin para fans NCT ga lupa sama Jaemin. Dede kesayangan aku... biji cabe aku...**

 _ **Please support him! Don't forget him...**_


End file.
